Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10ac}{12bc - 10c^2} + \dfrac{10ac - 12c^2}{12bc - 10c^2}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10ac + 10ac - 12c^2}{12bc - 10c^2}$ $k = \dfrac{20ac - 12c^2}{12bc - 10c^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2c$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{10a - 6c}{6b - 5c}$